leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective
The Great Mouse Detective VHS The Great Mouse Detective (July 17, 1992) * Green Warnings * Aladdin Sneak Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Clean Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Taken/Main Titles * Dawson Finds Olivia * Enter Basil of Baker Street * Enter Professor Ratigan * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Unusual Footprints/Here's Toby * At the Toy Store * Fidget Takes Olivia/The Chase * 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion * Ratigan's Plan * Basil's Observation * At the Pub * "Let Me Be Good to You" * The Bar Fight/Following Fidget * Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation * Ratigan's Trap/"Farewell So Soon"/The Queen's Doom * 'We Set the Trap Off Now' * At Buckingham Palace * The Big Ben Chase * The Big Ben Brawl * 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case * End Credits/"Farewell So Soon" (Reprise) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * The Rescuers Preview * "Coming this Fall to Home Video" * Beauty and the Beast Preview = The Great Mouse Detective (August 31, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Coming to Video" * Belle's Tales of Friendship Preview * Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview * Doug's 1st Movie Preview * My Favorite Martian Preview * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview * 1999 Intro to Video * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Fidget Takes Hiram * Main Title/Dawson Finds Olivia * Meeting Basil * Basil's Plan * Ratigan * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * Unusual Footprints * Here's Toby * The Toy Store Scene * Fidget Traps Olivia * Dawson Discovers Fidget's Checklist * Ratigan Tries to Murder Fidget * Basil's Observation * The Rat Trap * "Let Me Be Good to You" * Basil and Dawson are Caught * Mousetrap * Ratigan in Buckingham Palace * Basil and Dawson Escape * Basil Seizes Control of the Mechanical Queen * Saving Olivia * Big Ben Chase * "The End" * End Credits (Song: "Farewell So Soon") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * 1999 Outro to Video = The Great Mouse Detective (July 23, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Rookie Preview * Schoolhouse Rock Preview * Mickey's House of Villains Preview * Monsters, Inc. Preview * Beauty and the Beast Preview * Inspector Gadget 2 Preview * Kim Possible Commercial * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Flaversham's Toy Shop/Opening Titles * Dr. Dawson Finds Olivia * Olivia Warns Basil Her Story * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * An Intriguing Case * Searching for Fidget * Fidget Abducts Olivia * Fidget's Bungle * Elementary, Dr. Dawson * "Let Me Be Good to You" * Ratigan's Secret Lair * Farewell Basil/"Farewell So Soon" * Escape from Ratigan's Trap * The Queen's Golden Jubilee * The Chase is On * Inside the Clock * Basil Victorious/End Credits (Song: "Farewell So Soon") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant)